Situation
by ShinyBrownHair
Summary: John has a problem Moriarty wants him dead. Ziva Has the same problem . John , Sherlock , Tony Ziva Join up to make sure Moriarty doesn't succeed. Rated T cause im paranoid


_**A/N Hope you enjoy**_

_**Disclamier :Sherlock doesnt belong to me. sadly **_

_****_

_**Hey-JW**_

_**What is it? - SH**_

_**There's a situation back at baker street. stay away -JW**_

_**Situation summed up- man with a gun-JW**_

_**I'll be there in five minutes - SH**_

_**Try not to get shot - SH**_

_**i said stay away-JW**_

_**And I said danger, yet you came - SH**_

_**dont Sherlock stay away its nothing -JW**_

_**Sherlock ignored the text, nearly sprinted back to the flat, his heart pounding in his chest. He sincerely hoped John hadn't done anything stupid to get himself in harms way.**_

_**John glared at the man in front of him"just shoot me "**_

_**Sherlock stepped into the flat, eyes surveying the situation in seconds. Blonde man, gun pointed at John, unlikely to miss. Unnacceptable. **_

_**"You know," he drawled. "Most people just take some tea and leave."**_

_**"i said stay away"**_

_**"And, obviously, I didn't listen," Sherlock replied, circling the run, gratified to find the gun man...Sebastian Moran if he wasn't mistaken, had directed the weapon at him instead.**_

_**"leave him alone . you knew he was out you came here to shoot ME. so do it . Shoot me . just like you did in Afghanistan"**_

_**John ducked his head so sherlock wouldnt see him cry**_

_**"Shoot him, and you will not get out of here alive," Sherlock stated, very calmly. "So, you're the one who shot John...may I ask why?"**_

_**Sebastian laughed " i was hired too"**_

_**"By whom?" Sherlock questioned, frowning. He'd never assumed John to really have any enemies, serious ones, until he got involved in Sherlock's life. It was highly disconcerting to discover otherwise. He glanced at John, who was refusing to look at then. When, if, they got out of this, he would be getting some answers.**_

_**"By a Person who wants him *he nodded at John* dead , he aint dead i dont get paid"**_

_**"You don't get paid if you're dead, either," he said coldly, circling the room further to reach where John's Browning was hidden, trying to draw attention away from his doctor besides. It made more sense for Sherlock to get shot, because then John could fix him, while if John got sure they'd have to rely on the hospital and emmergency team.**_

_**John looked up then " wait Moran *he spat the name * give me a little while to explain to Sherlock " **_

_**Moran Nodded a scowl on his face at the thought of the job taking longer**_

_**Sherlock's eyes almost gleamed. John had caught on, stalling, buying him time to get to the gun...and, besides, he wanted an explanation, he demanded one. Moran's attention had once more switched to John, which made his fingers twitch with unease, but he made use of it.**_

_**"okay well where do i begin"Johns voice shook , he didnt want Sherlock to find out about it but it was too late and besides sherlock knowing and killing Moran was a better result than him ending up being shot even if he was expecting it and thought he deserved it**_

_**Sherlock's hand reached out for the gun, while Moran's attention was riveted, and he gave John an encouraging nod.**_

_**Moran glared "maybe you should begin with shooting my boss"**_

_**Sherlock stared at John. Yes, he would definitely be getting answers. He withdrew the gun, gliding forwards behind Moran, not willing to risk that he could still shoot John before dying, levelling the weapon at the other's back - easier than a headshot.**_

_**"ok "John mumbled "i shot his boss "**_

_**Sherlock clicked the gun out of safety, immediately snapping Moran's attention back to him, along with the weapon. Moran's eyes widened, and two shots were fired.**_

_**John fell backwards onto the sofa**_

_**Moran collapsed to the ground, and Sherlock went absolutely pale. No. No. John! That wasn't supposed to happen...he'd meant to be the one getting shot...he immediately dialed for an ambulance, sprinting over, falling to his knees next to his friend.**_

_**"i expected it Sherlock "John coughed his eyes shutting " you cant escape youre past "**_

_**"I didn't!" Sherlock snapped, grabbing hold of John's hand. "Tell me what to do, hold on, the ambulance is coming. You're going to live."**_

_**"try and stem the bleeding " John muttered weakly - he didnt want to die**_

_**"Okay," Sherlock muttered. "Stem the bleeding." He looked around for something to that with, finding nothign appropriate, before he promptly tore off his own coat, pressing it againt the injury.**_

_**"Sherlock im sorry"**_

_**"No, don't apologise," he said. "We'll talk later. You're going to be fine." **_

_**Blue was streaming in through the window, police and ambulance lights the same. He presumed Mycroft had noticed what was happening; too little too late!**_

_**"i should have told you though"Johns eyes fluttered shut**_

_**"No-NO!" Sherlock hissed. "Open your eyes, John. John!"**_

_**"ok ok"Johns eyes opened again"im just so tired"**_

_**"I know, I know you are, but you have to stay with me," Sherlock stated fiercely. "You're not allowed to die on me." Footsteps on the stairs, medical people everywhere, and he was pushed and shoved out the way, feeling completely numb.**_

_**"i won't die . id deserve it for what ive done but i won't " John muttered so only Sherlock heard**_

_**Done? What had John done? John was warm and kind and /good/ - he'd never deserve to die! He was everything good in Sherlock's life. John would live. He had to. He rushed along with the ambulance, a hollow twisting in his gut.**_

_**John kept his eyes wide open not just for sherlock but because when they where shut all he could see was THAT moment**_

_**The ambulance doors slammed shut as he reached them, cutting him off, and the next Mrs Hudson was around him, and, bizzarely, Lestrade was on the otherside. **_

_**"I'm going to need a statement, Sherlock," he murmured. "But, for now, do you wanna ride to the hospital?"**_

_**Sherlock nodded numbly he couldnt focus on anything but the sight of John bleeding and his words**_

_**Lestrade seemed to notice, taking a tight grip on his arm, steering him towards a police car. Neither Donovan nor Anderson had a scathing comment or remark to give, and Moran's yellow tape had already appeared around the flat.**_

_**Sherlock didnt notice the tears running down his cheeks or feel Lestrade's grip on his arm all he wanted was John and then it hit him - he was in love, With John Watson**_

_**He was driven to the hospital, the sirens wailing like a cry of grief, too sharp. The blue burned in his eyes. All deductions, all rationality had slipped away. He could only think of John. John was in surgery. He had to live. He just had to...**_

_**John lay there thinking , thinking about How Sherlock would react when he heard what hed done**_

_**It had been six hours, six hours and...John would make it. Sherlock was lightheaded with relief, and uncaring how most the hospital staff wanted to throw him out because they were sick of him. He wanted to see John, and now, now he finally could...**_

_**John was taken out of theatre and the doctor headed to Sherlock "hell be fine" he said , the three words Sherlock needed**_

_**His knees had almost buckled, and Lestrade and Mrs Hudson, both who'd waited with him with an almost saint like level of patience, had began to grin. Sherlock ran a shaky hand through his hair. **_

_**"Can I see him? Don't sugar coat his condition...is he going to make a full recovery?"**_

_**"yes he'll make a full recovery , he may have a scar though" the doctor was used to worried friends and family but this man was petrified for his friend more so than a wife or a husband would be for their spouse and then it clicked "tell him, he loves you too" she smiled before walking away**_

_**Sherlock gaped at her for a moment, utterly shocked. Mrs Hudson smiled indulgently, and Lestrade stared at him. **_

_**"You're in love with John?" he demanded, before his head tilted, and he paused. "...That actually makes sense. Huh. She's right, you should tell him!" **_

_**Sherlock didn't deign that with a response, a light flush on his cheeks, as he strode towards John's room.**_

_**John was asleep the sedatives only just wearing off . he looked peaceful lying there not being tortured by the nightmares he tried to hide**_

_**Sherlock stepped forwards, as if drawn by a magnet, his gaze fixed on the other's face. Unable to stop himself, he traced his thumb down John's cheek, before carefully moving his hand to the other man's pulse. It was there. Mercifully, it was there.**_

_**Sherlock sat in the chair by Johns bed and held his hand waiting for his blogger to wake up**_

_**Finally, there seemed to be some sign of life, a fluttering beneath John's eyelids, suggesting consciousness. His heart plummetted, swooped, but in a better way this time.**_

_**Johns eyes opened and he blinked a few times to adjust to the light "Sherlock are you ok?"**_

_**"Me?" Sherlock demanded, voice oddly strangled, and he promptly coughed to clear it. "Are you alright? You're the one who was shot." **_

_**John. Shot. He should have got Moran faster.**_

_**i was expecting that , hes been trying to kill me for years"**_

_**"He's dead now. He won't try again," Sherlock said, a sudden coldness to his voice as he thought of the assassin. His voice softened. "Why didn't you tell me?"**_

_**"i dont know -i was ashamed i suppose but its not over Moran may be dead the one who wants me dead isnt "**_

_**"He will be," Sherlock promised, darkly, tightening his grip on John's hand. "Why were you ashamed?"**_

_**"who else has had someone trying to kill them since they were 16?"**_

_**"Sixteen?" Sherlock whispered, his stomach twisting. "Why?"**_

_**John bit his lip looking down "i killed someone " he said so quietly Sherlock barely heard him**_

_**"Self defence?" Sherlock questioned. He wasn't all that bothered - John was good, he knew that, and if it he wasn't, then nothing was right anymore. There had to be more to this story. Besides, John was a soldier, he'd probably killed plenty of people, Sherlock had already known that. Sherlock himself had killed before too.**_

_**John Nodded " i had taken drugs -yes i took them- and he tried to shove me out a window "**_

_**"Then by my reckoning he deserved it," Sherlock said coldly. "You have nothing to feel ashamed of."**_

_**"after that i stopped eating for months and cut myself . " Johns eyes where filled with tears**_

_**Sherlock's eyes widened. How had he missed all of this? How had he possibly missed all this? He was fully aware of such things, having gone through such dark phases in his own life plenty of times, and found himself in cocaine rehabilitation more than once. Something inside of him ached, and he gently wiped away the one tear that managed to escape.**_

_**"and then they kept trying , time and time again they tried to kill me and i lived while others died "**_

_**Sherlock's eyes squeezed shut, pained. John hadn't deserved this. **_

_**"Then they haven't met me," he growled.**_

_**"i joined the army to be safe but..."**_

_**"they got Moran"**_

_**"You've had run in with Moran before then?" Sherlock questioned, softly.**_

_**"yeah . he was meant to be my friend - at least for the first few months . he literally stabbed me in the back"**_

_**Sherlock's grip tightened again, furious. He'd been there too; he may not claim to know much about friendship, but he knew that was wrong**_

_**"and then he shot me , and things where made worse when we bumped into Moriarity"**_

_**Sherlock's eyes widened, impossibly. **_

_**"Moriarty? You already knew Moriarty?" he demanded, mouth dry.**_

_**"yeah" John spoke quietly**_

_**Sherlock stared, his mind oddly blanked. He'd missed so much, completely miscalculated, and John had suffered for it. **_

_**"At the pool..." he trailed off.**_

_**"oh he'd been after you , he just figured it was a good chance to finally kill me "**_

_**Sherlock blinked. **_

_**"Is he the one who's been trying to kill you all these years? What did you do to antagonise him in the first place?"**_

_**"the guy i killed..."**_

_**"Yes?"**_

_**"was his big brother"**_

_**For a moment, it didn't filter through. Then it did, and he let out a deep breath. **_

_**"You are remarkable, John Watson."**_

_**"huh?"**_

_**"No one's survived this long with Jim Moriarty trying to kill them," he stated.**_

_**"i also called him a angry irish gnome "**_

_**Sherlock felt a laugh startle out his lips, and then it grew louder, almost shaking his form. Then, then he just couldn't stop.**_

_**John started giggling before ending up laughing and clutching his stomach**_

_**"Easy," Sherlock held out a steadying hand, still smirking. "Don't strain your injuries."**_

_**"im scared Sherlock"**_

_**"It's alright," he said softly. "You're not alone in this anymore. We'll get Moriarty, everything will be...fine."**_

_**"it won't be though , he said *he sniffed loudly* hed kill you"**_

_**"He's already tried and failed," Sherlock dismissed. "I'll be fine too."**_

_**"Im just scared that hell hurt you, i ..."**_

_**"I love you, John," Sherlock said quietly. "I'm not going to leave you to his clutches."**_

_**"i love you too and you might want to stay with me , Mycroft won't let you though. he wont let his brother stay with someone who has death hanging over his head"**_

_**"Did you ever hear about Sherlock before he met you?" came a cool voice from the doorway.**_

_**"huh?"**_

_**Mycroft walked into the room, twirling his umbrella, ignoring Sherlock's unreadable, perhaps slightly petulant, expression. **_

_**"Drugs...spent the nights chasing criminals on his own, frequently got shot or injured...barely ate...hardly slept...spent more nights in prison cells than out...how do you think he first met Gregory Lestrade?"**_

_**"ah"**_

_**"He already had death hanging over his head," Mycroft said, shooting his brother a reproachful glare. "Most of it by his own hand. If I didn't want you around him, you would not still be around him, John...and I already knew about your situation...apologies for not preventing this, Moriarty simultaneously hacked and deleted all of our files, and exploded a few buses."**_

_**"oh god. He reeaalllly wants revenge "**_

_**"I'll deal with him"The brothers promised at the same time . Sherlock grinned and added"Now get some sleep. you did just have surgery"**_

_**John smiled as he dozed off .He felt safe **_


End file.
